Phantasmal Fate
by Edward the Pure
Summary: Rin is suddenly pulled away from the world of Earth and sent spiraling into a war that he's not ready for at all. But what he's not prepared for the most is he's not who he believes he is. Takes place about 10 years after the main story. Better than I make it out to be, I promise. This is an OC story, so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. T for later chapters
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm Edward the Pure, here to bring you a new story. I'm sure that at least one of my reviewers for another story will be reading this, so how about we get into it right away.**

Prologue

*Third POV*

A wasteland, bear of any form of life, comes into view. Cracks can be seen all over the ground, showing that the land had had no rain for several months, at the least. It is clear that there is nothing else in sight, not even a sign of wind. The sky is a pitch black, no stars at all in view. There wasn't even a moon in the sky.

From the center of the view, if begins to ripple, much like water does when it is disturbed. The rippling soon turned into waves, and a gust of hot air blows in all directions. When the gust dies down it is plain to see that the area had changed to a black castle floating in the sky. It resembled a medieval times castle in combination with the stereotypical vampire castle, but it had a more menacing aura then what it would appear to be thought to have. The doors opened and wisps of dark matter flowed out, seemingly to beckon souls to it.

A pair of eyes appeared from the darkness, pure black but with a white outline. A chalked on frown could be seen in the darkness as well. It didn't move as barely audible chanting was heard from it, but it was obvious that it was the sound of multiple people chanting. It began growing louder with each time they said it, until it was only an echoing, deep voice, shouting with all of its might into the empty area. "Phantoms don't die and shall be reborn a new!" The castle began to crack and disintegrate. The voice, however, wasn't done, and the chanting could be heard while it spoke as well. "He shall rise again and lead all of his pieces into war; the war that shall consume two worlds and destroy dimensions!"

A purple, skeletal head with demon horns broke through the darkness and let loose a roar that destroyed the rest of the castle. The dark matter wrapped around it and began to vanish as the deep voice that had shouted spoke one last time, more quietly then before. "And the one who leads us shall be the very spawn of the one who defeated us." And suddenly, the place became a black void, swirling emptily in a counter clockwise fashion.

*Rin POV*

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," I heard from the other side of my door. I turned away from my door and moved my pillow over my head. When they heard no response they opened my and pulled off my covers. "Come on Rin, do you really want to miss the first day of school?" I heard the owner say. I didn't bother to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Yes I do Nami." I said through my pillows.

There was a "hmph" and my pillow was pulled off my head. "You don't wake up now, I'll force you to. Is that what you really want?" I heard a few knuckles cracking and knew she was serious. I reluctantly got out of bed, knowing that Nami would only yell at me more as well as possibly beat me up if I didn't get up now.

"There I'm up, happy?" I asked, slightly drowsy. I turned my head in her direction and took in her appearance. She had neck-length carrot colored hair, blue eyes, a well rounded face and a skinny build. She had on a white button down blouse, knee-length khaki skirt, a red tie, and a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle on her left middle finger.

"Very," she said with a smile. I just shrugged it off. "Now, get ready so we can go, I don't want to be late because I had to take you to school, again," she said with a bit of bitterness mixed in her voice. She left the room soon after.

I just stared at my door for a bit before grabbing my uniform from my closet and putting it down on my bed. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see how disheveled I was. I was surprised entirely about my appearance. My silver hair was still flat down, no signs of becoming a bed head in anyway, my brown eyes were focused and attentive, and I couldn't see any signs of bags under my eyes. That was never a good sign. That only happened when I had _that_ dream.

Though I did see a hole in my plain white t-shirt on my left sleeve, and there was a black line, kind of like a burn mark, down the side of my green plaid pants. I don't get how that could have happened, but it did apparently. I just shrugged it off and brushed my teeth, followed up by combing my hair and switching into my school clothes. It consisted of a white button down shirt, khaki pants, a black belt, and a navy tie. I really would have preferred no tie, but it was in the hand book and I had to obey it.

I went down stairs and saw Nami flipping her keys around in her hand; obviously she had been waiting for me. "Took you long enough," she said as she turned away from me and just went outside the house. I decided to follow and saw that her Corolla had a busted window for some reason. I also saw that there was smoke coming from the hood.

"Did I miss something Nami?" I asked her, eyeing her suspiciously. She walked over and opened the hood of the car, seeing that the engine was indeed fine but it was the hood itself that was smoking. "Why is the hood smoking? Did you do something to it?"

She sighed and put the hood down. "No, there's no way that could be it," she mumbled to herself quietly, but not quietly enough that I wouldn't hear her. She realized she had said that out loud and shook her head. "No, I didn't have a hand in this, but for some reason the hood isn't even hot." I cocked an eyebrow and put my hand on the hood, seeing that she wasn't lying. The hood was as cool as a cucumber.

"Should we just use the spare car?" I asked while walking backwards to the door. She ran right into my path and cut me off.

"No, I think it'll be fine as it is," she said almost nervously. If I didn't know her so well I'd say that she was scared of something. "Come on let's go." She kept pushing me to the car, but something felt off. It was probably just one of those feelings, but it felt like something important was going to happen. But to put it into better words, I'd say that it almost felt like I was on my way home, even though this was my home we were currently at.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, trying to stop her from pushing me and failing. As soon as those words left my mouth, a dark patch of clouds covered up the sun, and seemed to cut off all the light around.

"You have to be shitting me," she said, stopping her attempt to get me into the car. She turned to the cloud and yelled at it. "He's not ready yet. Now's not the time!" There was a thunder clap and she seemed to wince at it. She was acting uncharacteristic to how I usually knew her.

"Nami, what's happening?" I tried to say, but the words were cut off in my throat. I tried to make even a noise and it was failing entirely. _What the hell is happening here?_ I thought as a big wind gust blew me back a bit. It somehow felt familiar though.

"_It matters not if he is ready or not. His time is now,_" a raspy voice said. I turned around and saw what I guessed was a clown wannabe, but it had more the feel of a reaper.

"I don't care what you say. If you're taking him you'll have to take me to, and you know what they'll say about that," Nami said as she stood between the clown thing and me. Her ring glowed and a mace appeared out of nowhere.

"_My job is only to transport him. If I must bring you as well, so be it,_" a door appeared behind him and opened, as a vortex began pulling the both of us in.

Nami tried to stay in place but the vortex pulled her in first. I tried running away, but it didn't seem to work at all. I was sucked into the void quicker than Nami was, but I heard the voice that had been haunting my dreams. The voice that came from that skeleton thing that was in the castle. "Let the games begin."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well, that was the prologue. I hope you guys liked that. Now, I am actually be accepting OCs for anyone who wants to submit any. I just want you to fill out the following form.**

Name:

Age:

Side: Chess or Cross Guard

Personality:

Appearance:

Arms: (If you forgot the types, here they are; Holy, Dark, Weapon, Guardian, Nature, and Equipment, may be wrong about the Equipment, but oh well and you are allowed 7 in total, spread out however you'd like, as long as there's no Babbo like Arms) (you can make up your own Arms as well, just put what type it is and a description of both appearance and effects)

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other: (If you feel I missed anything)

**And that is. There is one last thing I found out that I want to ask you guys. Did you know a sequel to MAR was originally planned in 2006 after they had ended the original, but it was cancelled in 2010? I was trying to find out Ginta's last name and went to Wikipedia and searched MAR, when they told me there was a sequel planned called **_**MAR Omega**_**, but it the idea was cancelled in 2010. I really wish they had come out with that. I loved MAR so much and I actually had something like this planned a long time ago, but never carried through with it because it was something I worked on with my sis, but we never got past the making Arms part. But now I got something else. You guys probably won't get it until it actually happens. Well, that's it for this part. How about I go work on the next part, since the OCs aren't planned for until Chapter 2. Well, I'm going to end it off here then. Until next time my dear readers, ciaossu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there everybody and welcome back to another installment of _Phantasmal Fate._ I'm pretty sure you guys know but if not the name is Edward the Pure, but please, just Ed. I already have an OC named Edward and I've already explained somewhere that it gets confusing when the two of us around each other. Usually I have two of the main OCs, and occasionally a few others as well, but for now I'm just here. But I must announce this now. This is the first chapter I've written, since college started for me. We started on Monday and I've been meaning to update this, but the whole summer school incident rammed my inspiration into the ground, and I've only updated a total of 4 chapters, two in two different fics. I hope to get a few updates on here to make up for it. But for now, how about we get this started with our very first official installment, or as I like to call it…**

Chapter 1

*Rin's POV*

After we had been sucked into that void thingy, my head was pounding. I couldn't think straight and my thoughts jumped from one to another in almost an instant. I slowly opened my eyes as the headache began to fade away. Light filled them and they slowly began to adjust.

My eyes were about half open and the first thing I noticed was that Nami was fairly close. But when they fully opened, a blush formed across my face, realizing that I was in probably the most awkward position I'd ever been in. I was on top of Nami, and that's really all I want to disclose. I'd probably just seem like a perv if I said were to talk about it. The worst part was that if I moved from my position at all, she'd wake up, punch me and then do many horrible things I don't even want to think of.

I stayed perfectly still, fearing what she'd do to me if I moved. Eventually though, she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and she noticed the position, a blush forming on her face quicker than mine had on me. She screamed, hurting my ears, and then punched me directly in the middle of my face with enough force to send me a good foot away from her. Soon after she stood up and brushed herself off. "What the hell Rin?! Why were you touching me like that?! What even came over you?!" A blood vessel could be seen pulsing on her forehead, several others forming as well and a face so filled with anger that a demon would be jealous of her rage.

I sat up from where I had landed, holding my broken nose, now bleeding badly. She was very strong so I wasn't surprised she had broken it and made it bleed. I tilted my head up to stop the bleeding. "Don't blame me, blame that friend of yours. When I woke up I was in that position. I knew that if I moved you'd wake up and do what you just did," I said as I stood up and tried to figure out where exactly we were, but all I could see was a clear blue sky from how I was tilting my head back. "Wait, what made you wake up anyway?" I said as I stood facing her, only barely seeing her head. "Usually if an alarm or something wakes you up you could be asleep for days." Even though I knew she had sighed and that she was probably shaking her head with an annoyed look on her face, I couldn't see it.

"You can blame that pounding heart of yours. It was beating so hard I could feel it in my back," she said anger still evident in her voice. I heard wood splinter and I moved myself so I could see the source and saw that Nami had punched a tree, leaving a very large dent in it. She sighed and turned to me, more calm than before. "But we can't worry about that. We have bigger fish to fry." She turned around and looked around. "Can't believe I'm back after all this time, how long has it been?" She said, a bit loudly despite knowing I was confused.

"Um, what are you talking about? You've been here?" I could feel warmth in my nose and knew that it was probably bleeding again so I corrected myself so that I was looking at the sky again.

"Yeah, this is where the three of us were born," she said a little sadly, but also a bit sentimentally. I heard footsteps and wondered where she was going before several flashes of light filled the area. There were a few metallic clangs that stopped as soon as they had started. I tried to position myself so I could see what was going on but a spear poked my right side, causing me to stop.

"Stay where you are. Move a single muscle and you're dead," someone from farther away said. I gulped loudly and felt myself shake harshly. "State your name and business? Why are you here?" I was about to announce when I heard Nami speak up.

"I am Nami Odairu, and that is Rin. I'm his legal guardian. Now if you don't mind, please lower all these Ärms at once," she said cool and collected. There were many murmurs among the people who had surrounded us. It went on for a few moments before laughter sounded from around us.

"You're Nami Odairu? Yeah right. She was sent to the human world and left there to rot by Queen Snow herself. There's no way that's you," one man said in a dead pan voice, speaking the words bluntly. I heard Nami snicker and tried to move to see what was going on, only to have the blunt end of a spear slammed into my face, causing me to fall to the ground.

"I thought we told you not move. Guess we should have expected something like that," another voice said, this one of a girl barely younger than me, at least she sounded it. But something about the tone made her seem more mature. There was a rustle and the sound of a few grunts of pain.

"Honestly, I thought you were at least Rook class. But you're no better than Pawns," I heard Nami say. The fall had fixed my broken nose but it still bled a bit. I looked over to see that her uniform had been replaced by a tight fitting, sleeveless white shirt with a blue oval with a few white bubbles on it and her skirt had changed to a pair of jeans, rolled up to her mid-calf. "What have they been teaching you guys?" She began to laugh, one that terrified me horribly. There was the sound of scraping metal as the people began to step away.

"Th-tha-that really is her!" The blunt one said, a little timid. "Th-the Fury of the Ocean, Nami Odairu!" There was rustling where his voice was coming from. "R-retreat! All of you!" he yelled as he began running away. There multiple other sounds of people running away except the person who had hit me with a spear and whoever the little girl was.

She soon sighed and there was a shuffling from where she stood. "Well, looks like there's no confrontation after all. That's good to hear. I hate confrontations anyway." There was a crunching sound but it was very short. "But next time, maybe you won't be so lucky Mr. Ghosty." And with that she walked away, as did the one who had hit me with a spear.

I slowly got up, my head really hurting now. "Um, what were they talking about?" I asked as I looked at Nami, confusion written all over my face. Whatever was going on was very, very complicated.

"I'll tell you later. For now I need to get us out of here," she said as her clothes changed back to the uniform she had on earlier. "And fast, I'm not sure how much magic energy I have left." She started walking away and I followed suit.

"But where are we anyway?" I asked, the blood from my nose getting into my mouth, making me shake a bit at the disgusting taste. She stopped suddenly and turned her head towards me.

"This, Rin, is Mär Heaven. Where we were originally born before," she stopped there. "Nevermind, let's just keep moving." She continued and I followed, more confused than ever. Where exactly is Mär Heaven? And why were we here? These questions were all forming in my head, but I knew that they wouldn't be answered for awhile, so I decided to just let it be until I had actual time to. Unknown to me, it wouldn't be too far off.

*Third POV*

Three shadowed out figures stood before a man. He looked somewhere in his twenties, kind of tall with grey-ish black hair, slightly tanned skin, a green eye and a bronze eye, and had a very slight muscular build. He had on a long sleeved black shirt tucked into a pair of jeans that were held up by a brown belt and black shoes. The figures seemed to be kneeling before him. "So, that girl is back again huh?" The man asked the figures, one beginning to shake. "And you ran from her?" He was speaking calmly at first, but it had now gained a slight undertone of anger.

"Please forgive us," the one who had been shaking asked. "But you know what people say of her." The man just sighed.

"Yes, but she's been trapped in the human world for several years. Her magical power has been reduced to less than a tenth. That costume change probably nearly ran her dry." One of the figures stood up, barely standing taller than the ones on either side of them.

"If I may sir, she did have that kid with her as well," the small figure asked, sounding a little younger than the first. The man looked at her with some interest.

"Really? Then I guess it was a good idea. Give them a false sense of security for now." He looked at the only one who hadn't spoken yet. "And then lead them to the Cross Guard. If you do you'll have your leader once again." The figures slowly faded away, but it was so slowly that he could say once last thing. "And make sure that he'll destroy the seal holding the last beast. With him unleashed Mär Heaven will be yours once again; it shall belong to you Chess." And with that their images faded.

The man turned around to see multiple people fighting. Three had already finished their enemies off, and that had gotten rid of 5 of his pawns. Even that doll he thought would have lost quicker to that weird professor with the screw loose. But oh well; he knew that it would happen. "Now, let's see if the Knights are truly better than these Pawns here." He kept watching the people below them continue their pointless fight, knowing that his forces would lose. "And that they do all that they've been told. Otherwise that kid will kill them with no hesitation." He thought of the scene and snickered. "Well, I shouldn't expect mere humans to understand." He sat down on the edge of the roof he had been standing on. "That's our opening move. Now show me yours, Cross Guard." He then looked back to where the figures had just been. "And of course you should as well, little Ms. Melody."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it. Just realized I didn't put this up there at the opening AN but Nami is 19 and Rin is about 14-15. If you want to know the position just ask I'll be happy to ask. You can thank one of the people in my Chemistry class for giving me the idea for it, since they helped a bit with this chapter. But yeah, I didn't want to put it but I wanted to start out with something humorous and I think that that fit it, what happened after Nami woke up that is, not the position part. I do feel slightly ashamed for putting it in, but I got a reaction I was hoping to start out with. But anyway, there are a few references here, one only I get because it has to do with one of my other fics, and there are two for people to get. I know one at least two people will get, hopefully (one being Blaze and the other raging akuma d) and the other another two should get, again hopefully (Blaze and Aaron). If you can't guess it, I will actually give a few hints, just say you know it in your review, or you think you do, and send over your theory via PM. This originally wasn't supposed to happen, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow, but no promises. If not tomorrow, definitely over the weekend. But yeah, I'm saying 'but yeah' too much, or at least it feels it, or just the 'but' part. Any who, rather long AN rambling out of the way let's end this off. You know the drill about reading and reviewing. Hope to talk to you guys soon. Until next time, ciaossu.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody it's Edward the Pure here, bringing you another part to _Phantasmal Fate_. I don't really have much to say, nothing except I'm glad to be done with school today so I could write this for you guys. But yeah, how about we get started on this chapter?**

Chapter 2

After the incident that had occurred a few hours ago (probably one or two), we had begun walking, where I didn't know but it seemed Nami knew the way. Thankfully my nose had stopped bleeding awhile ago so I didn't have to keep looking up at the sky. I watched Nami walk like she knew the place, somehow feeling like I should know it as well. But why was that? I didn't even know the name of this land, or whatever you want to call it.

We walked in silence, even though I had millions of questions. But as we approached a fork in the road and I prepared to talk, Nami just up and vanished. I looked around but she had pulled a Houdini; there was nowhere for her to have gone but she wasn't anywhere visible. I let out a sigh and scratched the back of my head. Well if she's gone then she's gone. Guess I'll just have to find my own way.

After a bit of looking at both paths for a good while I decided to go left*, mostly because I could but also because it almost felt like I was supposed to go the left. I kept walking, enjoying the scenery, taking in the view that the forest offered me. The way the light beamed through the trees was just brilliant. I may not be a big fan of the outdoors, but I regret that every time I look at nature like this.

Before I could enjoy it anymore though, someone bumped into me from behind. Apparently they had been running since they had caused me to fall face first into the ground, hard, and them on top of me. I lifted my head enough so that it was resting on my chin. The person quickly got off and wailed when they realized what had happened. "I'm so sorry mister. I just got away from someone and I wasn't watching where I was going," the owner said.

I stood up soon after, back to them and popped it. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way," I said as I began to turn around to face the person. "Next time pay more attention or-" I cut myself off there when I realized the person was a girl. She was about my height, maybe a few sixteenths of an inch more, and wore a torn white shirt, knee-high, worn-out, black pants and brown boots, probably for light labor. As for physical features, she had shoulder-length, black-ish brown hair, a dull blue eye and a brilliant blue eye and tanned skin. She was also blushing a bit, probably embarrassed by her blunder. I just stared at her, not really sure with what type of expression, guilty for yelling at her. "Er, nevermind." I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry about that." She just looked downwards and shook her head.

"N-no it's my fault, not yours," she said a bit quietly. It was my turn to shake my head.

"While that's true, I was apologizing for being so rude." She looked up at me a bit quizzically. "We just met and until you truly know someone you shouldn't be as rude as I was nor mean. A person should act courteous and polite to another they meet." Her blush grew as she looked away again.

"R-right. S-so what brings you to the forest?" She asked as I scratched my head.

"I don't know. I just woke up here." She looked at me curiously, but shrugged it off and looked away again. This was kind of awkward. "Do you, by chance, know how to get to the closest town?"

"Y-yeah," she said very quietly. She began twiddling her thumbs soon after. "I-I was just on my way there myself for help." She soon snapped out of her shy trance and bowed. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get out of here." And with that she ran off.

I just stood there and watched as she went on her way. But before she got too far I ran after her. After all, she was on her way to town so I might as well follow her to find out where it is. If I was any farther behind I'm sure I probably would have gotten lost.

After what felt like hours of running, she just stopped and stared at whatever was in front of her. I stopped a bit behind her and caught my breath. I looked in the direction of where she was looking and saw what it was she was looking at. There was a fire a few yards ahead of us. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough that it couldn't be put out by only one person. She shaking a bit, but other than that she wasn't really doing much else.

Before the fire spread too much though, she turned left and ran away. Though confused I decided to follow her anyway. She had picked up her pace, probably wanting get away from here for whatever reason. It wasn't soon after that we had exited the forest and a town stood right in front of us. She spun around on her heel and looked directly at the fire. I turned to watch as well, the place burning brighter than a Christmas tree. Such beauty had been destroyed.

I turned to look at the girl, only to see tears streaming down her face. But she wasn't looking away. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of whatever trance she'd been put under. "I'm sorry. The forest must have been special to you," I said calmly. She looked at me, but her eyes were slightly blank.

"It was." She looked back at the forest and sniffled, "That forest was my home. I've lived there since I can remember." She stood firm, but it looked like she was barely holding back. "I-I've been living there since I was 6." She shut her eyes and covered her mouth and nose with her left hand. "I-I can't stand it." My expression softened a whole lot, considering I knew what she was feeling. Nami rescued me from a burning building, the very building I'd been living in for 7 years, and that was only last year. This girl probably lived there longer than I had in my building, giving her a deeper connection.

I sighed and looked behind us at the town. I had no idea how to cheer her up after losing her only home. But I knew how to at least get her mind off of it for a bit. I moved my hand from her shoulder to my pocket. "Come on, I know how to get your mind off this for a bit." She slowly nodded and turned around, looking around after doing so.

"Um, where's the town?" She asked as she kept looking around. I just stared at her confused. She started to getting frantic and moved around sporadically. "W-where is anything?" She stopped and looked back at me and tried feeling around with her hands. They hit my chest and she looked directly at me. "W-what's happening?" Tears streamed down her face again and she literally ran into me, both hands grasping my shoulders. Normally I'd be weirded out by this, but she had let fear grip her and she wasn't too stable.

I just brushed her hair, not knowing what else to do. There was a creaking noise and a burning limb fell from a tree near us. I did the only thing I could think of and pushed her away as the limb fell down on me. It wasn't too heavy but it did still hurt when it hit my back. I fell to the ground with a soft thud. The girl just looked around, unaware of what was going on. I got up and grabbed her hand, leading her towards town. It hurt to move, but I forced myself to. I found a place that looked like a restaurant and let go of her hand, reaching into my pocket. I couldn't find any money and turned towards her.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money to buy you something to eat," I said almost embarrassed. This was probably the first time I'd brought a cute girl to buy her lunch, only to end up having her buy her own lunch. She seemed to laugh a bit at the irony.

"That's OK, I'm not hungry anyway." She looked to her left and shock spread across her face. "Whoa, did you just walk me over here?" I looked at her confused. First she could see, then she lost her sight, and now it was back. Her stomach began growling a bit soon after. A blush spread across her face as she looked down, definitely embarrassed.

"Looks like you were oblivious to your own appetite," I said, earning another laugh from the girl. Whoever she was, she either had a good sense of humor, or she was very giggly when times weren't serious. "So, you want to go inside?" I asked, earning a nod.

We both sat down at a table near the door. I shook my head and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I just realized I'd been very rude." She looked at me confused. "I never introduced myself. What kind of gentlemen am I?" I said as I bowed my head. "The name's Rin. A pleasure to meet you madam." I looked up and a blush covered her face.

"I-it's OK, don't worry. You're actually the first person I've actually talked to in awhile." She extended her hand. "Luna, otherwise known as the Girl of the Forest. Or, formerly known as I should say." She retracted her hand and slumped into her seat. A waiter walked up for our drink orders and we both ordered water.

"If you mean your home, I'm sorry for your loss." I looked at her and she had begun staring out the door at the forest, no longer ablaze. "I know what it's like to lose a home, believe me." She looked at me confused but just shook her head.

"So that's why. You brought me here to get my mind off of it." She then gave me a mock look. "And then you go and have me pay for a date after you invite me? That's very smooth." I just scoffed and looked at the wall to her left.

"Two things wrong there. A) This isn't a date. And B) I didn't invite you. I pulled you here and you didn't object." The waiter returned with our drinks and set them in front of us. She grabbed hers and took a long sip.

She set it down and looked at me, a look of amusement on her face. "You're not from around here are you?" I just shook my head. "Thought not. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan." She looked at me confused and then sighed. "What?"

"You came from where Ginta came from. That other world." It was my turn to be confused. "Somehow you were summoned here from your world. Think of this as a different dimension almost." I nodded my head, accepting the explanation. What else could it be? I mean I've studied the geography of all of Japan, a weird Clown thing came out of nowhere, another dimension sounded like the sanest thing of all.

"OK, so what is the world called?"

"It's called many names, but it's most common name is MÄR Heaven." I nearly spurted out my drink after hearing that. I couldn't place it but it sounded so familiar to me. "It's a world of magic and mystery. But it's also a world of violence." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Everything seems peaceful now." She shook her head.

"Yes, but not always. For instance that fire was set by a member of the Chess Pieces. A group of people seeking to destroy MÄR Heaven. That's their only goal. About 17 years ago they first appeared, but were stopped by a man from your world. 10 years later they tried again, only to be stopped by that man's son, Ginta. Both times the war raged all over MÄR Heaven, turning this world of peace into a world of fear. 7 years later, they make a movement for some reason. It's all of a sudden, but they should have disbanded after Phantom was killed." My eyes shot open at the mention of that name. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Who's this Phantom?" She looked at me like I was an idiot for not knowing, but then remembered I was from another world.

"Phantom was the most powerful Chess Piece besides the King and Queen. He led the Chess both times and was killed both times. He stayed alive thanks to something known as the Zombie Tattoo, granting the bearer eternal life. The only way to kill him was with a special key. The people who followed Ginta took down Phantom using that key. After that, he was dead for good. That should have been the end, since they also killed the King and Queen. But for some reason they're active again." She stopped there and looked at the burned down forest. Her fists clenched and the glass that held her water cracked a little at the top.

An idea popped into my head upon seeing her do this. "What about revenge?" She looked at me confused. "I mean, an eye for an eye, in more than one sense." I pointed directly at her dulled eye. "They took your home and damaged your sight, why not get them back?" She smiled a bit in understanding and nodded.

"Well, when you put it that way, how about after we get checked out to find out what's wrong? I know a great doctor here." I nodded and we both agreed that after we ate we'd go over there. We ordered our food and ate in silence. But one thing still bugged me, what happened to Nami?

*Third POV*

Nami stood at the far edge of the burned down forest, looking at the fork she had left him at. "He turned left*, wonder if it's a good sign for us," she turned her head towards the town, "or good news for them." She stretched and her clothes changed from the uniform to what they had been the first time. Only this time, she had on three addition rings on her left hand, one with a flame-like design, one with a couple of bubble indentations on it, and one with a single wave patter on the top, and she had an earring in the shape of a Queen Chess Piece.

She turned around and walked away from the town. "Well whatever. I have to get back to them quickly. If that man thinks he can just waltz in, say he's been alive for thousands of years, and just take over he's got another thing coming." There was a rustle nearby but Nami paid it no mind. "There is no way I'm letting **my** Chess be run by some Demon wanna-be," she said, putting emphasis on 'my.' She stopped for a minute and looked up. "And don't think you can stop me little musician." And with that, she faded away like mist.

Someone stepped out from the bush and looked at where Nami had just been standing. It turned out to be Alviss, not really looking much different. "Looks like she really is back. I better tell the Queen and her ladyship." He ran off in a different direction, but still not near the town. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew he had to tell them. That was all he could do at the moment.

*Rin POV*

I leaned against the wall as a doctor looked at Luna's eyes. The doctor was a male with short black hair and had on black pants, a yellow short-sleeved shirt, and blue sandals. His eyes were hidden by a pair of rectangular sunglasses, his hair was blonde, and his skin was pale. He took a step back and scratched his head. "Well, good news and bad news. The bad news is that I can't diagnose why you're vision went wonky and why it is wonky right now." She looked down, expecting that. "But the good news is I know the cause." She looked up surprised. "It was a Darkness Ärm. There are a few that rob your sight, but this one was incomplete. Whoever used this Ärm wasn't strong enough to use its full power." She sighed and stood up.

"So it'll act up in my other eye occasionally." The doctor nodded. "OK, thanks Dr. Hedgelen." She walked over towards me, only to miss by a few feet and almost hit a wall. She felt around, eventually grabbing my cheek really hard, and turning towards me. "OK Rin, your turn!" She said gleefully.

I just shook my head quickly. "I don't need it, you're the only one who needed to be examined." She poked my sore cheek at that response.

"You can't fool me, I heard that branch fall on you. Now get over there or else." I just sighed, now knowing if she was serious or not, and walked over. "OK doc, let's get this over with." He nodded and sat down on a stump.

"Where did you get hit?" He asked. I turned around and pointed to my back. "Alright, lift your shirt up just above the injured area." Reluctantly I complied, cold air hitting my skin and making me shiver. When nothing happened I just looked over my shoulder at him.

"Is something wrong? What happened to the examination?" I asked as I saw his face one of horror.

"W-where did you get that?" He pointed at my back. I took an assumption and answered his question.

"You mean the pink fairy shaped mark? That's a birth mark." He shook his head but didn't lose that look.

"Not that, I'm talking about the tattoo." I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? I was about to ask when a loud scream filled my ears. I let go of my shoulder and turned towards Luna and saw she was shaking.

"R-rin, what's your last name?" She asked, her voice shaking badly.

"Phantom, why?" I was starting to get afraid myself, not knowing why they were being so scared.

She took a deep gulp and kept staring at me. "Because you have a fully manifested Zombie Tattoo on your back."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

* - This is a reference to a Doctor Who episode. "Turn left to save the world." My sister quotes that every time I make a left turn or often times she makes a turn, not driving or driving.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Nami wasn't who you thought she was and something's up with Rin. Now, I just want to apologize for not using any of the OCs sent in other than Luna, but every Chess member made a cameo last chapter. The only people left is the Cross Guard. Now, if you have any theories as to why Rin has a Zombie Tattoo feel free to PM it to me. I might tell you if you're right or at least on the right track. But yeah, hope you guys have a wonderful day. Remember to review this, since even though I've been told multiple times I'm a great writer, I'm still insecure about myself. But any who, hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, ciaossu.**

Edit: **OK, finally got to this. This was all finished on Friday, but I got caught up in making 3 different AMVs for Digimon Xros Wars** **(the Hunters arc) and didn't get finished until today because most of my clips weren't working. It took over my mind and I've been meaning to get them done for awhile. But I finally got them done and am updating this now. Sorry for the long wait guys, but I hope that this was an acceptable chapter for being late. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed, blah blah blah. I already said it in the un edited AN. But this time for real, I'm signing off now. Until next time, ciaossu.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello there everybody Edward the Pure here bringing you another chapter. Got another OC between this time and the last chapter that I hope to get in soon, but there are a few things to settle. But that doesn't mean they won't make an appearance, just not an appearance in a fight JUST yet, probably will be resolved by the time this is updated. But anyway, if you haven't seen the latest update my dad was discharged last Wednesday, or was it Thursday? Anyway, he's all well and fine now and out of the hospital. I'm trying to keep myself busy by writing so my mind stays off it. Now, with that out of the way let's get started.**

Edit:** That was written about 5-6 days ago. Everything for the OC has already been sorted out and I wanted to include her in this. And now I don't need to distract myself so this is for fun once again. But how about we get started after I have faked you out a bit? Sorry for that. T_T**

Chapter 3

I looked over my shoulder at her confused. "You mean that thing that that Chess guy, Photon was it, had that made him immortal?" She just shook her head, slight terror still on her face.

"His name was Phantom, not Photon. And yes, the Zombie Tattoo is what made him immortal." I turned around still confused but knew that from her expression that having it wasn't a good thing.

"So, what's the big deal? It just means I can't die right?" She shook her head again and turned around.

"There's more to then that. There are only two ways to get a Zombie Tattoo. One is to be cursed by someone or something. Phantom got his from the original King of the Chess Pieces. Since the original hero of MÄR, Ginta, destroyed the King completely and Alviss of MÄR killed Phantom, that option can be thrown out since only those two knew how to initiate the curse. That leaves only the only other option." Her fists were balled so tight that her arms were shaking.

I had a feeling asking would be bad, but decided that if I shot my foot, I'd accept the consequences. "And that option would be?" She turned her head towards me, a look of anger and sorrow mixed together.

"Blood relations," she said before running off. Something told me that if I ran after her, I could just make things worse. Dr. Hedgelen just sighed and shook his head.

"Even after all this time, she's still as spontaneous as a kid," he said as he packed up his kit. "8 years now and the first person she truly talks to like an actual person, and it turns out he's Phantom's son." He sounded more like he was talking to himself than he was to me, but I could hear him clearly.

"What do you mean, Phantom's son? And 'first person she truly talks to like an actual person'? Are you saying that I'm not human?" He stiffened up a bit, but relaxed almost as quickly. "Or is there a whole story behind this?"

He picked up his kit and turned around. "As her doctor that's not something I can talk about," he said as he used his free hand to weave his fingers through his hair. "But as a concerned citizen who doesn't know much I can say that she rarely interacts with anyone. I'm not sure why, but it's like Luna doesn't have anyone who she can truly trust, going so far as not speaking to them or letting a little shyness grab hold of her. You're the first I've seen actually get her to talk easily." With that he just walked out of the room, leaving me standing there, slightly confused.

She was usually closed off? Maybe that's why she was being so quiet back in the forest. But why did she open up to me of all people? We were still strangers but she had been opened up farther than anyone else, at least according to the doctor. I shook the thought from my head as I decided to go after Luna to make sure everything was alright. And also to get to the bottom of this matter, but mostly make sure she was OK.

It didn't take me long to find her though, seeing as she had lost her sight again as was about to run into a wooden pole. I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, to which she just shrugged off, but did stop her. "Why?" She asked seemingly no one. I was the only one around that could hear her, but I didn't understand her question. "Why is it that this peace has to end so soon?"

"Luna, what are you talking about?" She shook her head, not daring to turn towards me.

"The Zombie Tattoo not only grants eternal life, but it also is a sign of ending peace." She turned towards me, though a little too far to the right. "It means that another war will be breaking out soon, and I'm scared of what it will bring." I sighed, alerting her that she was facing the wrong way.

"Alright, but while that's true there's something else, isn't there?" I asked, knowing full well that she'd probably deny it and just run away again. Much to my surprise she looked directly at me, tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"Y-yes," she said, not even trying to deny it. "The person who burned my home, she was-" I put a finger on her lips to make her stop.

"If there's more to the story, then that's all I need to know." I put both of my hands into my pockets as I walked past her and looked up at the sky. "If you don't want to talk about it, don't force yourself. If you want to I'll listen. But until then," I turned towards her with a half-smile, "make sure it doesn't mess with who you are." She hadn't even turned around, probably too shocked to do so. But pretty soon after the forest dweller sounded like she was trying to stop herself from laughing, failing slightly.

She cracked up a moment later. "That was probably the corniest thing I've heard. 'But until then, make sure it doesn't mess with who you are'? That just sounds bad!" Her laughter wasn't very loud but it was contagious; I had soon found myself laughing at that as well.

"Well it was either that or something to do with being in touch with nature. And I don't even know what I was going to say about nature," I said in between laughs. It took us awhile to calm ourselves down. "So, feeling better?" I asked to which she just nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She walked by and patted my shoulder. "Even if you're Phantom's son, I suppose it's something I can over look."

"About that," I said as she passed, causing her to stop again. "How do you know I'm Phantom's son. I could be someone else who was affected by the tattoo's kid couldn't I?" She just shook her head.

"The only people who were affected by it weren't even old enough to marry, and there were only two of them. It'd be impossible for you to be related to them. The King of the Chess Pieces, well let's just say it's impossible for him to have children and leave it at that. Phantom is the only one left after that." I nodded grimly, following her logic. I was the son of a mad man who tried to destroy MÄR Heaven. "But despite this," she turned around and smiled brightly, "you're really a great guy." For the first time around her, it was my turn to blush.

I was getting ready to thank her when a voice interrupted me. "Aw how cute, I'm on a stroll and I see a nice couple talking things out," the owner said. I turned around to see a girl barely my height with between pale and tan skin, orange-ish, shoulder-length hair with black and red streaks in it and green eyes. She had on a plain white t-shirt and midnight blue pants. Something was off about her, but I couldn't place it.

"W-we're not a couple!" Luna and I said at the same time after overcoming that feeling. We both realized what just happened but didn't back down. This just caused the new girl to giggle.

"See? That just proves you two are dating." We were about to protest but Luna fell down onto the ground, a couple of spheres with what appeared to be needles on them (one on each that is) stabbed into her back. Each of the spheres sucked up Luna's blood, filling all the way before breaking and splattering most of it all over the place, including myself, the rest flying off behind me, and had left bleeding wounds on her back.

"And here I thought you'd have gotten them by now Kuro," a new voice said. I turned to see that it was a man wearing a black robe and slightly pointed black hat that appeared to have a red version of the Tri-Force at the base. I couldn't tell what color his hair was but it was close to beige and his skin was incredibly pale.

"Geez, I was getting their guard down Peta, no need to get so impatient," the girl, Kuro, said to the man, Peta. I looked between the two and tried to figure out how to escape.

"Don't even try, or you'll simply just kill yourself for a few hours," Peta said. I looked to my left and my right and saw that crimson javelins were floating and aimed at me. If I took even one step they could easily get me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not knowing what else to do. There was a giggling sound coming from Kuro.

"Just look over here for a bit, OK?" She asked nicely. I did what she said, not wanting to upset either of them. She raised her arm towards me as a silver bracelet began to glow. "Now let's see how strong you are mentally." The bracelet changed into a plain mirror that floated in front of her. "Darkness Ärm: Insanity Mirror." I can't remember what I saw, but I know that it had nearly knocked me out and had caused me to stop moving.

Peta stood over me as everything began to fade to black, saying the only thing I remember. "Now, let's get him to the Queen," he held up a funky goblet that had a red liquid in it, "before they find us. She'll want to talk to him." And with that, the world I knew was pitch black.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there we go. Third chapter out-of-the-way. Would have had it out earlier, but tests came up and YouTube's addiction came up again. Now I know what you must be thinking, unless you're Pandatryoshka/Anne (not sure what to call her yet) or anyone else who hasn't finished the series. Why's Peta here? Didn't ******* **** him (sorry for the censoring, making sure it's not too spoilery if anyone who hasn't read all of MÄR is reading this)? Well I forgot that part when I got the OC Kuro. It was very Peta heavy and when I realized that he **** I tried to figure out a way to include him, because I already had one OC who had to be heavily changed (not for this story) and that took forever and a day (not the author's fault, life's fault) and I don't want to have wait as long again so I figured out a way to include him. Came to me as I was researching some stuff on Peta, since it was part of his history. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed and you can forgive me for putting this up after such a long time. But, with that it's time to end off here at the end of this ramble. ****You guys know the drill of reading and reviewing. If you're new and like this feel free to put a follow on it. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys later. Until then, ciaossu.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo everyone, Edward the Pure here. Getting back sooner than I expected, but found I couldn't get an inspiration for my other stories. Man, getting Black 2 & White 2 probably hasn't helped either. Oh well, I'm off the games for now, so how about we focus on what's at hand. We know that Peta and some girl named Kuro knocked out Luna and Rin, but let's see what they did with them? And as always, how about I be a gentleman and let the girl go first?**

Chapter 4

*Luna's POV*

I don't know how long I was out but I regretted waking up very soon. My back felt like it was on fire, I was severely dehydrated, and to top it off I had a killer headache. I wasn't sure how things could get worse until I heard someone laughing. I moved my head around but my vision was still dark. That Darkness Ärm's effect must have been active at the moment; that or I was in a dark room and couldn't see. Either were entirely plausible. "So, you're finally up," a voice said. I turned in the direction but couldn't tell if I was off or not. "Looks like our Queen really did a number on you; not many get a taste of Smoke & Fog and still have their sight, though limited it may be." I recognized the voice as that girl from earlier who said me and Rin were a couple.

"So, why'd you knock me out? Can't fight me fair and square?" I asked with fake confidence. I had no idea who or what I was dealing with, but I was pretty sure I could take them.

"Sorry, but that was my," she paused as if searching for a word, "um, let's say my friend. I'm sure you've heard of the Knight known as Peta?" That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't really place it. "He drew out some of your blood, drank some from the goblet I gave him and hurled a few blood spikes into your boyfriend." I shivered at the thought of someone drinking blood from a goblet like some sort of drink, but another one soon after that made me shudder. Rin had been impaled by some of those spikes? Was this a joke?

"A-are you serious?" I barely managed to get that out before fear began to grip me. If they'd killed him, why was I still alive? What did this young girl have planned for me? Was she going to torture me so she could get her fun? Or was there something else?

She barely held in a laugh after hearing my words. "So you admit he's your boyfriend!" She exclaimed triumphantly before bursting with laughter. I so wanted to yell at her to shut up and that we were only mere acquaintances, but the words wouldn't leave me mouth. She collected herself quickly as she spoke again. "Don't bother trying to deny it; you're being bound by ropes that are enchanted so that you can't speak defiantly." There was a click of wood on rock so either she was walking or she just got off of something.

"Just what are you going to do with me?" I asked, knowing that I probably wasn't going to get an answer that easily.

"Well, Peta had business elsewhere to do, so I need something to do." There was a slight giggling sound and 5 different pointy objects touching my abdomen. "And he took my prey, so I wanted to take it out on you." I wanted to ask what she meant but she pushed the points forward and moved them downwards slowly. The only thing I did was the only thing I could do: scream. I hoped that Rin wasn't going through this torture like I was.

*Rin POV*

The entire world was black. I was pretty sure that I was blind folded, since there was some trace amount of light, but it was too hard to tell. If my hands weren't tied I would have ripped it off my face so I could take a look around. Other than the floor being made of stone or something stone like, which I highly doubted, there was nothing I could tell about the room. There was a shuffling in the room and I tried to get away, in case it was some monster trying to murder me (OK, maybe they weren't a monster and were just a prisoner trying to help me get out of my binds. I played a bunch of Amnesia: The Dark Decent back in Osaka, so sue me).

Much to my surprise (at the time) the rope was loosened and I could feel my hands again. Now that I was able to rip off the blindfold, I did so with little to no effort. I looked around and saw that I was in a simple jail cell; nothing really special about it. It was just a cubical of what looked like sandstone with two wooden beds chained to the wall, one above the other. I looked over to see who had helped me out and saw Nami there. She had on the same clothes as when she had transformed and look really roughed up. I was so happy I could have cried, but I didn't dare show her weakness.

"So, you're alright after all," she said while sighing. "I'm glad to see you're safe, despite having hung out with that Chess spy." I looked at her confused.

"What spy? What are you talking about?" I asked with a bit of confusion mixed into my voice as well.

She looked at me shocked but it soon changed to understanding. "Oh, you haven't heard about them have you." She pretended to hit herself on the head, but I knew that it was just a ruse to cheer me up. "Well the gist is-"

"That so called spy told me the story." I cut her off and she just looked at me surprised. But she still looked determined; to do what exactly I didn't know.

"Oh, so she told you the story? How do you know she wasn't lying to you?" I just raised an eye brow at her.

"Let's see, you're asking someone who could tell you my teacher wasn't teaching us anything true when he was only 6 and whose taken enough psychology books, talked to many psychologists and therapists, and who can tell that that girl and man, Pizza and Kairo I think their names were, were working under someone's orders. Body language, tone of speech, word choice, none of which were off by the least; there was no way she could have lied to me." Nami seemed to relax a bit at hearing this and her demeanor changed to a harsher, colder one.

"So it seems like I can drop this fucking charade," she said coldly as she scratched the back of her head. "Should've just believed me, would've been easier for ya." She stared at me coldly and I felt uncomfortable.

"W-what are you talking about?" Her demeanor didn't change and only hardened. "N-Nami?" Still her face was cold and struck fear into me. I was so focused on it that I didn't notice that she had lifted her foot up and slammed it into my face until, well until it hit me in the face.

"Shut the fuck up. You are such a whiner." She simply waved her hand and the bruises and dirt that covered her body was gone in an instant. "I'm not letting a bastardized son of Phantom just whine his fucking head off while I sit here and listen to your bullshit." She walked to the other side of the room and sat on the bottom of the two wooden beds.

"Why did I ever agree to be a kid's fucking baby sitter?" She looked at a barred window and yelled out of it to seemingly nowhere. "I'm going to kill you when I see you Candice!" I wanted to ask what she was doing, but the look in her eye made me change my mind.

"What are you looking at you son of a bitch?!" She snapped angrily. I just continued to stare, unsure if I was dreaming or not anymore since Nami, the person who'd raised me when I had no one, was acting like a total heartless bitch.

"Obviously not the girl I grew up with." She scoffed at that.

"Oh yeah, I'm the same person. I was just pretending you dipshit. I was only showing my true side when you made me proud, and how rare that was." I balled my fists and stood up, my own rage building inside me.

"So, that's it?" I grit my teeth to try to keep calm, but was failing miserably. "You just took care of me like an animal that didn't have much time left?" I lost it and ran at her. She didn't look impressed as I threw a punch at her, which she easily grabbed and stopped.

Her facial expression was still harsh, but the look in her eyes was angrier than rage could describe. "Don't fuck with my asshole." She tightened her grip and caused a few bones in my hand to pop, which actually hurt a lot. "A fucking, lowly Pawn has no chance against a Queen." She brought down her free elbow directly down onto my elbow, causing it to crack loudly and hurt even worse than it sounded.

I yelled out in pain, not trying to move since I'd only hurt myself worse if I tried. Tears stung my eyes but I held them back. I thought about throwing another punch but suspected she was hoping for that so she break my other arm as well. Only one question came through the red haze of anger in my head. "Why the hell did you raise me if it was against your will? Why didn't you just kill me? You seem able to do so easily." She scoffed again but punched my broken elbow, probably to get me stay quiet.

"Don't speak to me you bastard." She let go of my hand and kicked me back across the room, crashing into the wall. "Not unless I give you permission." She let out a sigh and shook her head, or maybe that was just her image since things were a bit blurry since I hit the wall. "Why is it I always have to break in the pawns?"

Realization snapped in my head. She- no she couldn't be. She had been here as long as I had, hadn't she? But those people from before, they knew her. Maybe it was coincidence? Probably not. That left one possibility, and unfortunately it made sense. She kept talking about chess pieces, so there was only one conclusion. "So, you think you're all important just because you're a Chess Piece? And you expect me to take that path?"

Whether it was because I said something right or because such a notion amused her but she didn't hit me and instead just got a sweet smile that contrasted the harsh look in her eyes. "Oh, smarter than I thought after all." But she still scoffed at me. "And I don't expect it, you have to." The smile faded and she glared at me. "You have the Zombie Tattoo. All marked by it have to walk a path of destruction. Why did you think that those kids at school ended up badly hurt when all you did was push them away from you?" I returned her glare, but she did have a point. Back in grade school whenever I got bullied I always just pushed them away, or attempted to, and they'd fall over with some sort of serious injury.

"And even if you didn't have it," she snapped me out of my thoughts, "there are three other things stopping you. One is that the Gatekeeper Clown who brought us here won't come back until everyone in Mär Heaven is dead and you killed almost half of them, aware and wanting to." My stomach churned at that thought. Killing innocents for the fun of it? That was just wrong.

"The second is that girl we've captured. Attempt to leave and we'll kill her, slowly and painfully, with you watching the entire time." That upset me more. I hadn't known Luna for long, but the thought of her dying was hard to think of.

Nami saw this and smirked, ending off the list. "And finally, you have no choice." I simply glared at her, not knowing what else to do. "The blood of Phantom has awakened in you. After your first kill, you'll no longer be this whiny motherfucker. Instead you'll be the motherfucker in charge of the Knights and all Pieces lower."

She patted my shoulder and gave me that smile that she had given me while we were back on Earth. If I didn't know better I'd say this was a dream, but I knew better. "And for some good news, I have someone ready to die," she tenderly touched my cheek with the back of her hand, "just for you." She grabbed my arm that wasn't broken and pulled me along, walking out of the cell and towards another cell farther down the hall.

I didn't know what was going on, but for some reason I wouldn't stop myself, like some part of me WANTED to go along with it. I was a prisoner in my own body. I hoped that Luna was alright and wasn't doing as badly as I was.

*Luna POV*

So after I screamed I had found out that instead of pain, the mystery girl was tickling me. Rather well I might add, since I began to laugh uncontrollably soon after she started. She seemed to be having fun, using whatever it was to tickle me. It was getting annoying for me, but I couldn't do a thing about it.

I tried wriggling away, but the thing kept finding me wherever I went. The torment did stop though after awhile, both of us out of breathe from laughing so hard and for so long. My vision soon came back and I saw that I was in a cube shaped stone room, probably used for prison cells. I looked over at my assailant to see that it was indeed the girl from before. But her demeanor was different from before; it looked more like she was listening to something.

"Uh-huh… gotcha… really? I have to? … Fine I'll do it, but tell her royal annoying-ness that I did it only because I'm already bored with this girl." There was an audible static sound that filled the air.

I looked over at her, slightly confused by what she meant. She just muttered something that sounded like 'Not as fun as messing with Peta.' I was going to ask what she said but she quickly interrupted me. "Well, we don't need you anymore. We have what we want."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean? What did you want?" She pursed her lips, put her finger up to her lips and made a 'shh' noise.

"Sorry, but that's a secret only Nami and us are supposed to know." Well there went that idea. But Nami sounded familiar, why was that?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dusty ring. "Hmm, maybe I should have used it more often." She said more to herself then to me. She remembered I was there and pointed it at me. "Andata, Dimensional Ärm." She placed it onto her right index finger and thrust it forward as if she wanted me to see it. "Back to that town." I was going to ask what she meant but before I knew it we were back in town, the exact place where I'd been taken from.

I looked around in surprise to see everything looked a little bit the same. I turned around to thank the young girl, but she was already gone. I just sighed and looked around once again, seeing that Rin wasn't here yet. Maybe he'd be by later? I hope that he's alright.

*Third POV*

Blood stained the stone floor as the body of a boy, probably no less than 5, lay on the ground, a clean cut made in his neck. A bloody knife was on the ground next to him. Above him, with a psychotic grin on his face, was Rin. Blood was splattered on his shirt and pants, and smears of blood were on his face as well.

Nami stood in the doorway, a triumphant look on her face. She was proud that Phantom's legacy hadn't truly ended. She had led Rin down the path that made him who he is; she taught him the importance of revenge, that only the strong survive, things have to be done, no matter the cost, and all there was in the world was you and them, you being the most important in your life. All she had to do was give him the knife and redirect his rage at the child. It had been easier than breaking Rin's arm. "Welcome to the Chess, Rin Phantom, King of the Chess."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well you can't say you didn't see that coming now can you? Phantom was a major villain in MÄR, and he made you feel sorry for him at the end because we find out it was the orb manipulating his thoughts, mildly warping them. I'd be insulting his memory if I had never made Rin a villain in the story. There is more to the story though so don't think this'll stay this way. Anyway, I hope that I kept Luna and Kuro IC during their appearances. They are really great OCs, but they didn't have much of a use here. The scenes here won't be disregarded though. Now, I think that that's enough. Been working about 4 hours straight, no caffine, no sugar, nothing to keep me up except some music (which normally makes me fall asleep), and no sleep. I've been at this since midnight and I'm finishing up at 4:20 in the morning. The time I upload this will probably be 4: 30 but I don't know when you'll get an email for an update. Also I apologize for all the cussing, I usually don't do it, but it seemed to fit Nami's character (at least to me). I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, new OC will be shown next chapter and we'll FINALLY be introducing the Cross Guard. They would have been in here sooner, but I wanted to get the whole 'Rin is evil' out of the way before I introduced them. Anyway, don't know when I'll post again but since I'm on Fall Break I might be updating a bit more. Don't know but we shall see. Anyway, let's get to the outro. You know the drill of reading and reviewing. ****If you're new and like this feel free to put a follow on it. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys later. Until then, ciaossu.**


	6. Update

**AN: Hey everyone, Edward the Pure here. Just thought I'd give you guys an update on some stuff. It's nothing to serious, just a bit of apologizing and to talk about a few things. First off on the business here is that I would like to apologize for my lack of being on here, to my readers and those I follow who also follow me. It's just college, and I'm sure most of you guys can accept that excuse, but whenever I give it I feel so bad about it. I can't explain why it is, but, well, it's complicated. I'll try to get a review to you guys, you know who you are, as soon as I can. Secondly, my dad is still doing alright but I'm not sure if something will happen again or not. If anything does happen I promise to let you guys know. You guys need to know if I'm going to be away for awhile because, you guys are the reason I keep writing. If you guys didn't like my writings, I might just end my account permanently. And finally on this update like thing, I'm afraid you guys still have to wait for chapters. I am having horrible writers block and the only things I can think of are for the near end of my stories. I do have key events planned out, but those are farther in the future. I'll try to get you guys something soon, I promise. And if my writings have upset you in any way or, if I'm right about this, I seem somehow different in my writing style, please let me know. I sound like someone desperate for a review here. I apologize for that. I'd say somethings, but I'd probably just dig my own hole. So I'm going to leave you guys off with that. I hope to actually get something for you guys soon. I hope that the time from now until then treats all of you well and I'll see you next time. Until then, ciaossu.**


End file.
